PROJECT SUMMARY ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Center for Systems Neurogenetics of Addiction (CSNA) is a multi-institutional and interdisciplinary team aligned toward the discovery of the biological mechanisms by which predisposing bio-behavioral risks influence psychostimulant abuse. The Administrative Core, led by the CSNA Director, supports the management of this geographically distributed collaboration and ensures budgetary oversight, timely progress, active and engaged communication across project participants, strategic decision-making with an elite external advisory board and internal advisory board, coordination of the pilot program review process, and organization of local and off-site center meetings. The Administrative Core also provides oversight of the education and outreach activities that disseminate the methods, resources and outcomes of this work to the broader research, clinical and general public communities. Because the Administrative Core is tasked with overcoming the challenges inherent to a large-scale distance collaboration, it will support a unique and innovative project structure that centers on a visitors program in which postdocs visit from each project's home institution. A highly qualified program manager will coordinate the center activities and will be chosen based on the administrative and scientific skills necessary to organize effective communication and facilitation of the day-to-day operations of the center. The work of the Administrative Core will be critical to the center's overall impact with efficient and effective management of people, processes and resources necessary to achieve its scientific goals.